Winds of Change
by Nimarin Driggen
Summary: An AU starting from the episode 'In the Flesh'. Even though Wuja attempted to talk to Raimundo when he ran off from the temple, someone else decided to make his presence known and offers the Dragon of Wind a different choice in who he trains under.


**This is what I feel like should have happened instead of what occured in Season 2 Episode 7 'In the Flesh'**  
**Mainly because I love Chase and I love Rai and I think they would be a better Master and Apprentice than Omi.**  
**Anyways, enjoy!**

**Raimundo: Nimarin doesn't own Xiaolin Showdown**  
**Chase: Nor any of it's characters**  
**Me: Thanks for mentioning that guys  
****Chase: I'll also mention that she has complete ownership of the characters that she created for this tale  
Me: That too!  
****Raimundo: Lets get this story going!  
****Me: Yeah!  
**

* * *

**_Chapter 1_**  
**_'In the Flesh, Chase Young'_**

Raimundo gave a heavy sigh as he sat on top of a cliff looking down at his home town, "All that training, all those showdowns, and for what? To get dissed! I never should have left you my beautiful Rio de Janeiro…" he spoke out loud to himself.

_**...I close my eyes, only for a moment...**_

He hadn't noticed that he wasn't alone, "A lovely city, isn't it?" a raspy voice spoke up and in a flash he was up and ready for a fight, the Golden Tiger Claws positioned to strike.

His green eyes narrowed at the ghostly figure before him, "Wuya, stay out of my head you ugly ghost hag!" he growled out.

She chuckled at his threat, "Oh come now boy, I can't harm you in this form," she replied innocently.

He gave her a scrutinized glare, "You have a point but still, stay away from me," he demanded.

She grinned a bit more, if that was even possible, "Dear Raimundo, I found something interesting while within your mind, a truth about your feelings that you thought you could hide," she chimed causing the young dragon to flinch.

_**...And the moment's gone...**_

However, she was not able to continue her speech for a new voice cut through, "I believe that is enough," both Raimundo and Wuya turned to the new figure who stood imposingly amongst the trees.

Wuya floated back a bit in shock, "Y-you!" she stuttered.

The man smirked at her reaction, "Indeed Wuya, now, I believe it is time for you to go back to the hole you slithered out of, the boy obviously is not interested in anything you have to say," he stated in a bored tone.

Raimundo wasn't exactly sure what to think, obviously Wuya knew who this guy was and apparently, he was someone that she somewhat feared because in just a few sputtering moments she vanished growling her displeasure as she did, leaving Raimundo and the other alone on the cliff. He took a better look at the man, he had long black hair, wore armor and held himself in an air of authority. He has never seen him before, but something told him to keep on alert.

He seemed to take notice, "You are wise to not drop your guard around me Raimundo," he spoke.

Raimundo frowned, "Who are you and how do you know me?" he questioned.

"My name is Chase Young," he answered, "And I know all about you Raimundo Pedrosa, along with the other Xiaolin warriors, Kimiko, Clay, Omi," he added taking a careful step closer, this in turn caused Raimundo to take a slight step back. "I am not here to fight, rather, I have come to talk," he revealed.

"Talk huh? Well if you think you can talk me into going back there then forget it," he spoke thinking that this man was probably one of the monks from another temple or something.

This earned a rather amused chuckle from the other, "Not at all, in fact I came to offer you a choice," he stated gaining Raimundo's attention, "You can choose to return to your hometown and pretend you are no different than those around you, you could even go back to the Xiaolin temple, where you are obviously not appreciated nor given the opportunity to reach your full potential or you could choose to come and train with me instead,"

_**...All my dreams pass before my eyes, a curiosity...**_

The youth blinked at the Chase, "You actually want to train me?" he questioned skeptically.

"And why not?" Chase questioned back, "You have great potential and unlike the other three, you have already encountered the darker side of life," he began seeing that his comment caused Raimundo to stiffen and he could see the faltering within his eyes.

"All this talk is making me think you're a part of the Heylin," Raimundo remarked trying his best not to show how uneasy he felt with all this.

"Very clever young one, I am of the Heylin," he replied simply and Raimundo went into a defensive position.

"Not interested!" he proclaimed, "I'm not Heylin,"

"Are you sure?" Chase chimed thoughtfully, "I see a boy who has had to cheat, steal and strive to survive within the streets. I've seen you trick your enemies to gain the advantage, you fight to hide how good it makes you feel, you try so hard to pretend to be something you are not," he spoke knowingly, Raimundo frowned at his words, it struck him hard because in a way he knew that it was true.

Chase Young was many things and he knew how to manipulate to his benefit. "No need to make your decision now, think about it," he added as he turned to make his leave.

"Wait!" Raimundo called out causing Chase to stop and turn his head back slightly to show he earned the elder's attention, "I, uh.. I don't need to think about it…" he answered.

Chase turned back around to face the boy and smirked at his triumph.

**_...Dust in the wind ... all we are is dust in the wind..._**

* * *

**End of Chapter 1!**

**I hope you guys can leave a review! It makes me want to write more!**  
**Thank you and I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
